Il aurait voulu être magicien
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Où une vie sans Merlin n'a jamais été possible. Mais Arthur ne veut pas faire la même erreur que son père.


Titre : **Il aurait voulu être magicien**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

« Papa ?! La caisse des vêtements à donner, elle est où ? » Demande Hélène Pendragon, deux fichus serrés dans la main. L'un est rouge, l'autre est bleu.

Tout deux étaient à _lui_.

« Ne touche pas à ça, » s'énerve Arthur, son père, sans raison évidente. Son visage est rouge, sa mâchoire douloureusement crispée d'une colère que sa fille ne comprend pas. C'est avec mépris qu'elle le dévisage quand il lui arrache les deux foulards de la main.

« Oh va chier ! T'as qu'à te démerder avec ton bordel ! » Dit Hélène avant de tourner sur ses talons, pour laisser son père dans le garage, seul.

Arthur souffle de frustration, de tristesse aussi. Une tristesse lourde et sans nom. C'est tout ce qu' _il_ lui a laissé quand _il_ est parti pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Sa fille ne l'a jamais compris, pas plus que sa femme…enfin, son ex-femme, car il est bien en train d'emballer ses affaires dans des cartons pour déménager. Le divorce sera prononcé dans quelques semaines. Un divorce dont il est l'unique responsable.

 **OOO**

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » Demande Hélène à son père, assise sur le siège passager, quelques jours plus tard. Il est clair que ce n'est pas la direction du nouvel appartement où il doit emménager.

« Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Tu m'as toujours reproché d'être secret. Et c'est peut être vrai…et je ne veux plus l'être. Je ne veux pas finir comme mon père.» Dit Arthur à sa fille. Il sait que c'est la vérité. Il sait que c'est à cause de _ça_ que sa femme ne s'est jamais sentie aimée. Pourtant, elle se trompait. Arthur a aimé Mithian, vraiment aimé. Mais, il ne l'a pas aimé comme il l'a aimé _lui._ Et c'est _son_ absence qui a laissé un vide immense dans le cœur d'Arthur. Un trou béant que personne n'a jamais réussi à combler, pas Mithian, ni même sa fille.

« Toi ? Tu vas me montrer quelque chose ? » Dit Hélène, surprise. « Je suis curieuse de voir ça. » Et elle est sincère quand elle le dit. Son père ne lui a jamais rien montré, rien auquel il soit vraiment attaché. Il s'est toujours montré si noble et austère, même quand elle pouvait lire cette tristesse dans ses yeux bleus expressifs. Elle a toujours ressenti une immense sollicitude pour son père. Il a cette douleur des hommes qui ne parlent pas. Il a cette douleur trop vive qu'il ne la mentionne jamais, de crainte de faire basculer un équilibre précaire et solitaire, qui aura fini par détruire leur famille. Mais Hélène aime son père, et elle souffre pour lui. Il n'a jamais été capable de trouver le bonheur.

Ils roulent longtemps, longuement, dans un silence qui n'est pas pesant. Au contraire, pour la première fois depuis des années, le visage de son père semble s'illuminer, et ses épaules s'alléger. Il est rempli d'une triste sérénité. Et il semble résolu quand il sort de la voiture, après s'être garé en face d'une veille église perdue au milieu des champs.

Hélène sort aussi de la voiture, en souriant car elle observe son père. Il y a tellement de mystère qui plane en ces terres. Son père ne décroche toujours pas un mot, mais elle le suit sans rien dire car il semble déterminé à lui ouvrir son cœur. Ils font le tour de l'église, et l'air est frais en cette période de novembre. Elle serre les mains, crispées à cause du froid, puis elle s'arrête net.

Ils sont derrière l'église, et devant eux se profile une grille qui ne dissimule rien de ce qu'elle enferme. Un cimetière.

Arthur se retourne, et il sourit à sa fille qui la regarde avec incompréhension, mais aussi avec curiosité. Il lui sourit, il ne peut rien faire d'autre que sourire. Il va enfin tout lui raconter. Il va enfin faire vivre _ses_ souvenirs ailleurs que dans sa triste solitude, et grâce à sa fille _il_ continuera de vivre.

L'atmosphère est chargée d'émotions diverses, et Hélène se rapproche de son père pour lui prendre la main. Ils avancent tous les deux, suivant les pas d'Arthur qui sait précisément où il va. Il connaît le chemin par cœur. Il irait jusqu'à _son_ emplacement, les yeux fermés.

Ils s'arrêtent. Et Arthur se penche pour retirer les quelques feuilles humides qui recouvrent une pierre tombale.

« Merlin Emrys, » lit Hélène à voix haute, une fois la pierre dégagée. « C'était qui ? »

« Je voulais te parler de _lui_. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. » Dit Arthur, les yeux happé par le nom qui résonne en lui comme de nombreuses années de sa vie. Quand il était heureux, avec _lui._ Quand il s'imaginait que ça serait pour la vie.

Il y a cette étincelle de vie, et d'amour qui brille au fond de ses yeux. La lueur d'une vie passée que sa fille n'a jamais vu briller dans son regard. Et même si son père n'a pas encore parlé, elle sait déjà.

La jalousie, la curiosité, l'impatience, il y a tellement de chose qui l'anime en cet instant. « Alors vas-y, raconte moi ! » Supplie presque Hélène à son père, car elle sait que c'est ici qu'il va lui donner les réponses. Et elle sait que c'est maintenant qu'elle va comprendre.

Et bien plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, quand elle aura aimé comme son père _l'_ a aimé,…

« Un soir, je m'entraînais seul sur le terrain de foot de ton grand père. Il pleuvait énormément. Ce n'était pas un temps pour faire ça, et j'étais recouvert de boue. Quand je suis rentré dans la salle, pour aller me doucher, un garçon m'a hurlé dessus… » La voix d'Arthur s'envole dans le vent de novembre qui emporte avec lui toute sa tristesse, toute la solitude qu'il a ressenti durant ces années.

… alors elle lui pardonnera.

 **OOO**

 **Bon…ne m'égorgez pas ! Je ne dis pas que c'est la fin de mon autre fic « j'aurai voulu être magicien », mais ça pourrait être une fin alternative. Je pensais à ma fic, et je me demandais si il était vraiment possible pour quelqu'un de survivre à ça. Bon, d'accord, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont je parle, et c'est normal vu que je n'ai pas encore parlé du passé de Merlin. Mais vous pouvez deviner l'horreur qu'il a vécu… et selon vous, peut-on survivre à ça ?**


End file.
